


Old Letters

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stan comes across a letter written by a desperate man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to me.
> 
> I don't own these babes --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch [](http://emopiki.deviantart.com/art/GF-You-re-our-hero-Stanley-Chat-Icon-628482667) 
> 
> 5-14-10-15-25 20-8-5 6-9-3 1-14-4 20-8-5 3-9-16-8-5-18!

“Grunkle Stan, I found something really weird.” Grumbling at bit at his favorite show being interrupted Stan Pines glanced over to the short pre-teen at his right side, a weathered and yellowed piece of paper being held out towards him. “I found it inside one of the journals, and I think it’s for you.”

“Huh? Really?” Stan raised an eyebrow, internally just surprised he hadn’t come across it over the last thirty years. “Give it here kid, don’t go wavin’ that in front of me and not share.”

“Ok ok! Although it’s weird, I’m not very good at that whole decrypting thing yet.” He shrugged, handing the paper over and watching as it was opened and Stan scanned the pages before shrugging.

“it’s just a bunch of junk.” He grunted, Dipper’s face falling with a sigh.

“Aw man, I was hoping it was about the portal or something…”

“Life sucks sometimes kid.” Stan chuckled, Dipper shrugging as he slouched out of the room and outside, the older man waiting patiently before letting a shaky sigh leave him. Show forgotten on the blaring TV behind him, Stanley made his way down to the basement level, the screeching of some welding meeting his ears when the elevator doors opened with a ding. He spotted the floof of his brother’s hair first when he peered into the room that had once housed the portal that had changed everything, the man clearing his throat to get his brother’s attention.

“Stanley? Is everything alright?” Curious blue eyes locked onto Stanley, Ford cutting the power to the welder and lying the tool aside, leather gloves being placed nearby as Ford brushed some of his hair out of his face. He blinked in confusion when he got no response, watching as Stanley crossed the room and wrapped Ford up in a tight hug. “Er, there there?”

“I hope you know you’re loved.” Stan grumbled, Ford blinking when he awkwardly pat his brothers back comfortingly.

“Of course, I do, why do you say such a silly thing?”

“Oh nothin’…just read something is all.” He grunted, Ford still confused as he was lead (more like dragged) out of the basement and upstairs, his younger twin silent but seemingly satisfied with something as the elevator ascended. He would have asked, but when he caught sight of the opened yellowed letter in the den he understood in an instant, wrapping an arm around Stan’s shoulder’s and giving him a gentle squeeze, smile on his face.

_  
4-5-1-18 19-20-1-14-12-5-25,_

_9-6 25-15-21 1-18-5 18-5-1-4-9-14-7 20-8-9-19, 20-8-5-14 25-15-21 5-9-20-8-5-18 20-15-15-11 13-25 10-15-21-18-14-1-12 6-1-18 1-23-1-25, 15-18 6-15-21-14-4 15-14-5 15-6 13-25 15-20-8-5-18 15-14-5-19 9'22-5 8-9-4-4-5-14 1-18-15-21-14-4 20-8-9-19 3-21-18-19-5-4 20-15-23-14. 9 1-13 19-15 19-15-18-18-25. 9'13 19-15-18-18-25 9 4-9-4-14'20 19-20-15-16 15-21-18 6-1-20-8-5-18, 9'13 19-15-18-18-25 9 12-5-20 13-25 16-18-9-4-5 15-22-5-18-20-1-11-5 13-25 18-1-20-9-15-14-1-12-9-20-25, 1-14-4 6-15-18 20-8-1-20 9 23-9-12-12 2-5 6-15-18-5-22-5-18 19-15-18-18-25. 9 8-1-22-5 13-1-4-5 1 13-9-19-20-1-11-5 23-9-20-8 20-8-9-19 16-15-18-20-1-12 15-6 13-9-14-5, 2-21-20 9'13 7-15-9-14-7 20-15 6-9-24 9-20. 23-8-5-14 25-15-21 12-5-1-22-5 9'13 7-15-9-14-7 20-15 4-5-19-20-18-15-25 9-20...1-14-4 13-25-19-5-12-6. 20-8-9-19 9-19 20-8-5 15-14-12-25 23-1-25 9 3-1-14 2-5 6-15-18-5-22-5-18 19-21-18-5 20-8-1-20 2-9-12-12 23-9-12-12 14-5-22-5-18 3-15-13-5 8-5-18-5, 1-14-4 20-8-9-19 9-19 20-8-5 15-14-12-25 23-1-25 9 3-1-14 1-20-15-14-5 6-15-18 13-25 13-9-19-20-1-11-5-19. 9'22-5 12-5-6-20 13-25 18-5-13-1-9-14-9-14-7 7-18-1-14-20 13-15-14-5-25 20-15 25-15-21-18 14-1-13-5, 1-14-4 9'22-5 9-14-19-20-18-21-3-20-5-4 9-20 20-15 2-5 19-5-14-20 20-15 25-15-21 1-6-20-5-18 13-25 4-5-13-9-19-5...9 8-15-16-5 9-20 3-1-14 8-5-12-16 25-15-21 9-14 19-15-13-5 19-15-18-20 15-6 23-1-25. 9 11-14-15-23 9 3-1-14'20 1-19-11 25-15-21 6-15-18 6-15-18-7-9-22-5-14-5-19-19, 9 4-15-14'20 4-5-19-5-18-22-5 19-21-3-8 1 20-8-9-14-7 1-6-20-5-18 23-8-1-20 8-1-16-16-5-14-5-4, 2-21-20 9 10-21-19-20 23-1-14-20 20-15 19-1-25 9 1-13 19-15 19-15 19-15-18-18-25. 9 13-9-19-19 25-15-21 19-15 13-21-3-8 19-20-1-14...2-21-20 13-1-25-2-5 15-14-5 4-1-25 9'12-12 19-5-5 25-15-21 1-7-1-9-14._

_\- 19-20-1-14-6-15-18-4 16-9-14-5-19, 25-15-21-18 2-18-15-20-8-5-18...1-14-4 20-8-5 2-9-7-7-5-19-20 13-9-19-20-1-11-5 9-14 25-15-21-18 12-9-6-5._   
  



End file.
